Un éternel recommencement
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: "Où que soit Ayuzawa, je serai toujours là." Menteur. Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. Qu'était-ce ? Des larmes ? Ridicule.


******Je sais que vous n'écoutez sans doute pas les musiques qu'on vous donne, cependant j'ai écouté celle-ci juste après avoir écrit cet OS, et j'ai été choquée par la compatibilité avec les paroles. Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous conseille d'y faire attention. Enfin, faites comme vous voulez =)**

* * *

**Maid-Sama! ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Sirenia – Enigma of Life**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commençait inlassablement tout comme les précédentes, et comme débuteraient les suivantes. C'était l'automne, la nature se décomposait petit à petit, le froid s'installait progressivement. Comme chaque matin, Misaki se préparait pour aller en cours. Elle s'y rendait toujours à pied, elle n'utilisait le métro que pour aller à son travail. Une éternelle journée débutait et rien n'y changerait. Peu importait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, la vie continuerait toujours.

Misaki arriva en avance au lycée de manière à régler quelques travaux du conseil des élèves qu'elle avait dû laisser de côté et ne pouvait maintenant plus ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son image être atteinte, elle était un pilier, voire _le_ pilier de cette école. Celle-ci ne devait en aucun cas laisser ces lycées privés utiliser sa faiblesse de ces derniers jours comme sujet de moquerie. Tout reposait sur ses épaules qui ne devaient en conséquence être en aucun cas frêles.

En fait, Ayuzawa ne vivait que pour les autres, pas pour elle-même. Elle représentait le lycée et n'obtenait des bonnes notes que pour cela, elle ne possédait pas les moyens pour poursuivre ses études, et une bourse ne suffirait pas. Elle travaillait au café afin d'aider sa mère et sa sœur à vivre. Sans son investissement, elles seraient sans doute encore plus en difficulté, Suzuna était encore trop jeune. Son existence était plutôt utile. Néanmoins, sans les autres, elle n'existerait pas, elle ne serait rien. En-dehors du lycée et de son travail, elle n'était rien.

La jeune fille avait pourtant cru posséder cette vie, comme tout le monde, toutefois il semblerait qu'elle ne fût pas faite pour elle. Cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Sa vie se limitait à ce qu'elle signifiait aux yeux des autres.

Misaki gardait le nez plongé dans ses dossiers en ignorant les murmures des autres membres du conseil des élèves dont elle devinait être le sujet principal. Elle souffla doucement, agacée par cette situation qui durait depuis quelques jours. Ils finiraient par se lasser, comme toujours, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de s'énerver, ils n'en valaient pas la peine de toute façon.

La présidente ferma ses dossiers puis marcha dans les couloirs, en direction de sa salle de cours, l'air sévère comme à son habitude. L'ambiance était lourde, mais elle s'y attendait. Elle entra calmement dans sa classe en jetant un regard assassin à deux élèves trop agités qui se calmèrent sur-le-champ sans chercher à se rebeller, ayant remarqué qu'elle était plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude – ils ne prirent néanmoins pas le risque de le révéler à leurs camarades. La lycéenne s'installa à sa place puis salua ses amies d'un léger sourire avant de sortir ses affaires en silence.

Ainsi s'écoula la matinée. Plongée dans son travail, Misaki faisait en sorte de ne rien laisser la distraire. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle retourna dans la salle réservée au conseil des élèves afin de terminer le travail du matin. Elle n'avait pas faim, en outre cela faisait une économie de temps et d'argent. Le vice-président, en arrivant, parut surpris de la croiser mais n'en souffla mot et prit les affaires qu'il avait oubliées en vitesse.

A la fin des cours, si certains estimaient que le plus dur était fait, la journée n'était pas finie pour la brune. De gros nuages noirs se profilaient à l'horizon, présageant une future averse. Elle marcha jusqu'à la station et attendit le métro qui la rapprocherait de son lieu de travail. Elle fixait un point devant elle, semblait coupée du monde jusqu'à l'arrivée du métro. Celle-ci se fraya machinalement un chemin à travers la foule, en conservant son air froid et impassible. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le métro, les tarifs montaient sans cesse, aux heures de pointe il y avait tellement de monde qu'il en était difficile de respirer et une personne la connaissant pouvait la voir et la suivre.

L'adolescente s'installa dans un coin en attendant que les stations défilent jusqu'à la sienne. Il y avait du monde, toutefois elle parvenait à se déplacer, à son soulagement. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son calme, pire de craquer devant tous ces inconnus. A l'annonce de son arrêt, elle fit partie de la foule qui descendait et se cognait contre ceux qui tentaient désespérément de monter, comme si le métro allait disparaître. Ignorant ce spectacle habituel, la serveuse se dirigea vers le café, toujours l'air froid.

Misaki revêtit son uniforme puis alla à la rencontre des clients, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle en plaça quelques uns, prit certaines commandes et en remercia d'autres de leur visite. Bien entendu, le trio était là et essayait de lui parler tandis qu'elle les ignorait lorsque cela ne concernait pas leur commande. Ce jour-là, elles n'étaient que deux à servir en plus de la patronne, il y avait un nombre convenable de clients, ainsi elles n'étaient pas surchargées.

Ayuzawa desservit une table dont les occupants venaient de partir puis déposa la vaisselle dans la cuisine où se trouvait aussi la patronne qui préparait un plat. Son aînée soupira puis fit un petit sourire qu'elle voulait réconfortant.

« C'est bien calme depuis qu'Usui n'est plus là. »

Misaki l'ignora puis retourna dans la salle où venaient d'arriver de nouveaux clients. Son travail continuait inlassablement, rien ne changerait son quotidien, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre non plus. Suzuna et sa mère l'attendaient et lui avaient certainement laissé une part du dîner qu'elle se forcerait à manger dans le but de ne pas les inquiéter inutilement. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on fasse attention à elle, cela ne changerait rien de toute manière. Elle savait se débrouiller toute seule, les autres n'étaient pas nécessaires.

A la fin de son service, Misaki ôta son uniforme et remit ses habits avant de sortir du café qui était en train de fermer. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle n'avait pas de parapluie ni de manteau, il allait falloir faire sans. Celle-ci, sans hésiter, avança tranquillement sous la pluie. Sa ligne de métro avait annoncé qu'elle arrêterait de fonctionner plus tôt, en conséquence elle se voyait dans l'obligation de rentrer à pied. A un rythme convenable, elle serait chez elle au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes. Elle serait trempée jusqu'aux os, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle tombe malade. Elle ne se rabaisserait pas à ce niveau. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de déranger sa famille et tous les autres. Sa mère dépenserait de l'argent et tout un tas de travail l'attendrait à son retour. C'était donc hors de question.

Ayuzawa coupa à travers un parc où elle s'arrêta de marcher contre sa volonté. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à faire un pas ? Qu'était cette émotion qui l'envahissait, dans cet endroit calme et désert ? Son inconscient profitait-il de l'avantage que représentait ce lieu pour faire ressortir tout ce qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle-même ?

_« Où que soit Ayuzawa, je serai toujours là. »_

Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Ne fais pas de promesses que tu es incapable de tenir.

Qu'était-ce ? Des larmes ? Ridicule, il pleuvait fort, elle était trempée, et puis, quoi qu'il en fût, elle s'était promis de ne jamais pleurer. C'était réservé aux faibles contre lesquels elle se battait sans cesse afin de s'en distinguer. A quoi cela servait-il de pleurer ? Ce qui était fait était fait, se lamenter ne modifierait pas le cours des choses. Il était impossible de changer le passé.

Cette phrase ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, Misaki ne parvenait pas à faire taire le son de _sa_ voix. Elle se tenait la tête avec les mains, comme si cela allait l'aider.

Menteur. Traître.

Elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ces émotions qu'elle s'était appliquée à refouler. L'adolescente avait l'impression de ne pas se contrôler, qu'elle était sur le point de faire un mauvais mouvement. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule.

Misa donna des coups de poing au tronc d'un arbre, les mâchoires serrées, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tout ce qu'elle avait intériorisé ces derniers jours, la colère, la tristesse, la souffrance, l'impuissance, ressortait d'un coup. Elle avait craqué alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir tenir le coup. Néanmoins, nul n'était en mesure de témoigner de sa faiblesse : fort heureusement, personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, et en raison de la pluie on ne distinguait pas ses larmes.

Misaki continuait de frapper désespérément l'arbre, comme si cela pouvait l'aider, changer le cours des choses. Comme si cet arbre était en mesure de lui venir en aide, d'apaiser sa douleur, de lui assurer que tout irait bien.

Les deux hommes à qui elle faisait confiance l'avaient trahie. Elle n'accorderait plus jamais sa confiance à qui que ce soit. Sauf peut-être à certaines amies, mais en tous cas plus à aucun homme. Ils étaient tous les deux partis. Elle ne pouvait attendre d'un homme qu'il reste. Ils existaient pour faire souffrir les femmes, absolument tous les problèmes venaient d'eux.

Elle se sentait seule. Plus que tout, elle aurait voulu qu'il fût là, à ses côtés. Elle s'en voulait de se sentir aussi vulnérable à cause d'un garçon. Pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé qu'il se tînt près d'elle, la protégeât, lui fît comprendre qu'elle existait... Ayuzawa se laissa tomber sur les genoux, la tête baissée, un poing contre l'arbre.

« S'il te plaît, reviens... Je t'en prie. »

* * *

« Espèce d'idiot. »

C'était une journée banale. Misaki avait fini son service plus tôt et Usui la suivait, officiellement contre son gré. Elle marmonna à quel point il était stupide lorsqu'elle sentit un bras, _son_ bras autour de son cou.

« A quoi tu joues ?

- Ma petite Misa est tellement mignonne quand elle est gênée. »

Celle-ci se libéra de son emprise et traversa la rue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la suivait pas. Étrange, ce n'était _pas du tout_ son genre. Normalement, il lui courrait après rien que pour l'embêter. D'ailleurs, pourquoi aimait-il tant l'énerver ? Assurément était-ce une caractéristique masculine.

Elle se retourna puis aperçut des hommes en costume noir – ce qui ne faisait pas du tout cliché - qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Sa première pensée fut qu'ils étaient au service de sa famille et qu'ils avaient opté pour une nouvelle technique. Pourquoi ses parents s'efforçaient-ils de le récupérer alors qu'ils l'avaient caché durant tant d'années ? C'était une détail qu'elle n'avait jamais compris.

Son regard se posa sur Takumi : il avait l'air au courant. L'avait-il laissée traverser de manière à ce que la route les sépare suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il parte ? Il avait fait une erreur : elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'autre trottoir. Elle fit demi-tour pour le rejoindre, sans se rendre compte que le feu des voitures était passé au vert.

A vrai dire, tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle n'était pas sûre de s'en souvenir correctement. Usui s'était jeté sur elle et il s'était fait renverser par une voiture. Durant quelques instants, elle avait été incapable de réagir, puis elle s'était ruée sur lui tandis que du sang coulait de son corps. Cet abruti souriait alors qu'elle hurlait aux passants d'appeler les secours. Il porta sa main à son visage, ce qui la surprit et la força à porter son attention sur lui.

« Où que soit Ayuzawa, je serai toujours là. »

* * *

Il était mort avant l'arrivée des secours. Sa tête avait été sérieusement touchée, s'il avait survécu il serait devenu un légume, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Peut-être était-ce mieux que ses souffrances eussent été abrégées. Pourtant, Misaki avait perdu une partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne pensait pas retrouver un jour.

Le pire, c'était que ce n'était de la faute de personne. Le conducteur n'était apparemment pas lié à la famille de Takumi. Elle n'avait personne sur qui s'énerver, à part elle-même. Si elle avait fait plus attention, il ne serait pas mort. Si elle avait su, elle serait restée avec lui et aurait mis sa main dans la sienne afin de s'assurer qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Avec des si, elle réécrirait l'Histoire.

Dorénavant, elle ne pourrait plus compter sur personne, puisqu'au final elle finirait toujours seule. Elle s'était promis de ne plus se lier à qui que ce soit et d'oublier le passé. Mais alors, qu'était donc cette douleur ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle tant ?

Malgré tout, la vie continuait.

* * *

**J'avais envie de faire de faire une histoire où l'un des deux meurt, et étudier les conséquences sur l'autre. J'ai des projets du même type pour d'autres manga, alors si ça vous intéresse… Merci de me dire votre avis sur cet OS ;)**


End file.
